Medicine Popsicle
by Mizfit-Punker
Summary: Who knew they could trash a house from taking care of their sick friend? NO SLASH!


**A/N: Hey, what's up you guys? Just deleted one of my stories and I feel pretty proud of myself now because writing that thing felt like writing an anime torture program…Whoo for friendship!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. YET.**

"No way, I'm not sick!" Carlos Garcia, a six year old boy cried. He and his three best friends, Kendall Knight, James Diamond and Logan Mitchell were in Kendall's tree house, planning their next attack to the school bully, Russ Reynolds.

"Uh, yes you are! You're burning up and you sneeze every few minutes," James pointed out, trying to act smart.

"James is right, Carlos…you're sick and we have to take you to your parents so that they can take care of you," Logan said, concerned.

"But we have to plan a prank on Russ! He beat up Logan twice this week!" Carlos said, some sneezes getting in the way.

He remembered how Logan was bruised badly and how he tried to fight back but it was no use. Russ was just too strong. Kendall, James and himself couldn't do anything about it because Russ' other three friends were holding them back. He even took Logan's homework, copied it and submitted it as his own.

He also remembered the second time that week that Logan was beaten up. They were playing dodge ball in gym class that day and Russ thought it would be funny to tell everyone on his team to always go for Logan. After dodge ball, he beat up Logan behind the lockers.

Carlos really wanted to get him back for what he did and if he got sick right now, his best friends will surely cancel their plans to humiliate Russ to take care of him and he didn't want that to happen.

"Yeah, but we can plan a prank on him next time! If we don't help your parents take care of you now, you might die and I don't want you to die," Kendall said, pouting.

"Why do you guys need to help take care of me, anyway? You could plan a prank on him without me! We really have to get back at him!" Carlos said.

"No way! We'd never plan a prank without you! We always plan stuff together! ALWAYS!" Kendall said.

So the four best friends marched back to Carlos' house so they can help take care of him. Then, they found a note taped to the front door. It said: _Carlos, your dad and I went out. We'll be back at six. Until then, stay at Kendall's house. I already talked about it with his mom. Hope you have fun, sweetie!_

"Well, guys, looks like we're staying at my house!" Kendall said, smiling.

They all went back to Kendall's house and barged in. They found Mrs. Knight in the kitchen making tea.

"Mom, Carlos is sick! Can we take care of him?" Kendall asked puppy dog eyes and all.

"Sure, honey! That'll be a great way to learn responsibility!" Mrs. Knight said, smiling.

The boys all turned to walk into Kendall's room when Mrs. Knight called Logan's name. He ran back to her and smiled politely.

"Yes, Mrs. Knight?" Logan asked.

"Make sure they don't do anything unnecessary, sweetie…You're the most responsible one in your bunch…I trust you, alright?" Mrs. Knight smiled and patted him on the head.

Logan said a quick okay and ran back in Kendall's room where he saw Carlos wrapped in a soft, warm blanket.

"Hey, Carlos? Do you like medicine?" James asked, hiding something behind his back.

"No! I hate it! I totally hate it!" Carlos exclaimed, wiggling in the blanket a little.

"That's too bad!" James pulled out a big spoon filled with medicine and tried to shove it down Carlos' throat until Logan stopped him.

"James! That isn't the right way to feed someone medicine! Let me try," Logan grabbed the spoon and gently tried to get Carlos to take it. The whole time, Carlos was kicking and screaming.

"No, no, no! I don't wanna take it! I don't wanna!" Carlos turned his head from side to side to avoid the spoon.

"Can we just freeze the medicine so that it tastes like a Popsicle?" Kendall suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that! It'll taste a lot better!" Carlos said, smiling and silently thanking Kendall for the suggestion.

James and Logan looked at each other and shrugged. They took the bottle of medicine, poured it all into a glass and stuck a spoon in it. They put that into the freezer and went back inside Kendall's room.

"We have to wait a little while before the medicine is ready," Logan said.

"Okay, then…Logan, what else should we do? You know lots of doctor-y stuff!" Kendall said.

"We should take his temperature!" Logan said. He was a smart kid. He always knew what to do. That's why the three other boys always needed him.

The two other boys nodded and asked Mrs. Knight for a thermometer. She raised an eyebrow but gave them one anyway. James stuck it in Carlos' mouth and waited for it to finish. They took it out and saw that Carlos had a fever of 38.7°C.

"That's not so high but…We should still keep an eye on him," Logan said, putting the thermometer on Kendall's bed.

"Boys, I'm going to take Katie out for a stroll! I won't be gone long!" they heard Mrs. Knight shout from the living room.

"Hey, I'll go check if the Popsicle's done!" James grinned and ran to the freezer, breaking Mrs. Knight's favorite vase in the process.

The others heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen and wondered what broke.

"Carlos, stay here and try to sleep…Logan and I are gonna go see what James broke," Kendall smiled and gave Carlos a little hug before dragging Logan to the kitchen.

There, they saw James holding a frozen glass of medicine and white shattered glass in front of him.

"James, what did you do?" Kendall asked, staring at the broken vase, afraid of how his mom was going to take the news. "I'm sorry Kendall, it was an accident! I didn't mean to!" James said, looking guilty. Kendall looked to his right and saw Logan panicking.

"Logan…Deep breaths...Okay, so how are we gonna fix this?" Kendall asked, once Logan calmed down.

"We could…Use a glue gun!" Logan suggested.

"Okay, James, since you broke the vase, you fix it…Find a glue gun," Kendall commanded. He took the Popsicle from James' hand and ran into his room to give it to Carlos.

"Hey, Carlos…Here's the Popsicle and—"Kendall was cut off by the sound of Logan calling his name.

He ran back to him and saw the refrigerator lying on the floor and Logan holding a box of cereal in his hand. Kendall gave him a look that said 'what did you do?' so Logan immediately explained.

"I was hungry and I saw a box of cereal on top of the refrigerator and I couldn't reach it so James gave me a boost and then I accidentally knocked over the refrigerator and I'm sorry," Logan said, clearly guilty for what he did.

"That's okay, Logie…We'll fix that later…Right now, I have to go get Carlos some flowers because whenever I'm sick, my mom gets me flowers so that I can feel better because flowers smell good!" Kendall exclaimed, running outside to the garden to get some flowers. He picked only the prettiest ones to give to Carlos. He gathered them in one bunch and ran back in his room.

"I got you some flowers, Carlos! My mom said that when you smell them, you'll feel a bit better because flowers smell good! I have to take care of some things in the kitchen but…Try to sleep, okay?" Kendall said quickly, before rushing back to the kitchen to find yet again, another broken item.

"Kendall! I found the glue gun but I broke it," James said, holding a gun-shaped item in his hand. "The tip came off! See?" James said, holding up an orange triangle-shaped object.

"Okay, well…Try this…Put the stick of glue you were supposed to put in there in the microwave and—"

"KENDALL!" He was cut off by Logan who needed his help with something. He ran to where Logan was and saw a medium sized fire right in the middle of his mom's room. There was a burning smell in his nostrils and there was black smoke everywhere. Kendall looked at Logan with wide eyes and his mouth was hanging wide open.

"I'm so sorry, Kendall! I tried to look for gloves so that my hand won't get burned by the back of the refrigerator when we push it back up so I looked in your mom's room and then I found a lighter and I…sorta played with it and now, there's a fire," Logan swallowed audibly.

"Okay, whatever…Let's go get some water!" Kendall ran into the kitchen and poured some water into three cups he went back to his mom's room and threw all the water into the fire and that surprisingly stopped it.

"Okay, now we just have to—"

"KENDALL, JAMES, LOGAN!" Kendall was cut off by the sound of his mom's voice and boy, did she sound MAD.

Kendall and Logan ran into the living room where Mrs. Knight was and saw that James was already there, looking really scared. They all sat down on the couch and got ready for a long lecture.

"What did you boys do to my house?" Mrs. Knight asked, her voice rising.

"We were just trying to take care of Carlos! But…Well, we broke your favorite vase, tipped over the refrigerator and broke your glue gun," Kendall left out the part about burning down her room, afraid it would make her really, really angry. He looking down, getting ready to face the wrath of his angry mom.

"Boys, I am very disappointed! Especially you, Logan! I thought I told you to watch over them!" Mrs. Knight said, sounding stressed.

"I'm really sorry, Mrs. Knight!" Logan said, looking like he was about to cry.

Mrs. Knight saw those sad, guilty looking chocolate eyes and decided to spare Logan of her yelling but as for the other two…

"It's okay, Logan…I'm sure you tried your best to keep these two in line," Mrs. Knight said, smiling at Logan but turned her head to Kendall and James and frowned.

"Kendall, James...You know what? I'm gonna go ahead and forgive you two, okay? Because you're just kids…I'm gonna go take an Aspirin from my room," Mrs. Knight stood up and headed towards her room.

"Wait, mom! Don't go in there!" Kendall yelled but it was already too late. They heard Mrs. Knight scream and knew they weren't going to be forgiven now.

After several scolding and yelling, they had one thought in their mind. Carlos is so lucky he's sick and didn't have to face Mrs. Knight's wrath.

**A/N: WOW, that was…Something…Sorry if it's crappy…It's just a random idea I had…Lalalala…**


End file.
